


superfucked

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, tw: retail workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sooyoung has a crush and jungeun let's her vent.





	superfucked

"god, i can't stand it anymore," sooyoung threw her badge onto a table with leftover coffee and pastry crumbs. letting herself fall into a vacant plastic chair, she put her head in her hands. there was nothing like retail to break a person.

jungeun was lounging in her padded desk chair, vacantly trying to watch every monitor in front of her. the security room was the best place for one person to see everything and for that one person to be invisible to everyone else. this meant she was on her third burger of the day, ketchup stained underneath her nails.

"i know," jungeun chewed, a leg was crossed over the other and bouncing. "i saw that little twerp push off all those toys then pee on the floor. man, if i was his mom, i'd just leave him here. that little bastard has no hope." she took another bite, pickle barely making it into her mouth, "none at all."

sooyoung, reluctant to drag her body to the upright position, squinted toward the twenty flat screens jungeun was in front of, "same, but that's not what i was talking about."

the other took a fry and handed it out for sooyoung to take, sooyoung then made her way towards the desk and sat down on it, "thanks. and i hope that's ketchup under your nails and not what it was last time."

"can't a girl have some fun when it's shark week?" jungeun finished the last bite of her burger and dusted off her hands, crumbs falling on her already dirty navy blue work shirt. "you're awfully judgmental, but i'm still a good friend and will listen to your worries."

sooyoung took the semi-warm fry and munched on it, a hand resting on the desk while she adjusted position.

"so she was reprimanding me today, but fuck, was it hot. watching her be nice, but firm," she shook her head, not disgusted in herself, but not knowing what to do. "why does haseul have to be so gorgeous and nice and talented and..."

jungeun cut her off, putting a hand on top of hers, "don't tell me you're wet. you're sitting on my desk."

the other nodded, slowly and full of shame.

"that is…" crumbs of the burger bun were stuck in the corners of jungeun's lips, but they fell when she distorted her usually unreadable expression into one of disgust. "...well, it's not something i need."

"hey!" there was no warning, jinsol (the janitor) walked straight into the room and moved sooyoung off of the desk and turned off the intercom. somehow -- some time -- their conversation was broadcasted to the entirety of the supermarket. jinsol left quickly after to continue mopping up the piss the little boy from earlier left (jungeun was thankful, she wanted to continue watching how hot jinsol was with a mop).

"oh--" sooyoung backed up, eyes wide. "oh, no. now everyone in the entire store knows how much of a raging lesbian i am."

"you thought this is new information?"

sooyoung was unsure how to respond and simply nodded, "you're right. but at least not everyone knows that i don't wash my hands after a diddle session during the red plague."

jungeun looks right toward you, breaking the fourth wall, "huh." 

**Author's Note:**

> [requested by an anon on cc](https://twitter.com/_0222fm/status/1166996879567142918) (from a drabble game)


End file.
